


Proposal

by Dragofelid



Series: SCH au [1]
Category: Original Work, SCH au
Genre: Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/pseuds/Dragofelid
Summary: Jay and Virus have a rather stable life at the facility, with a child and a family. But they want more(c) characters belong to me(c) SCH au belongs to Mal ghcstbite
Relationships: Jay/Virus
Series: SCH au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917916





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this the other day, but I only just realised I can post here!!

“ **It’s late.** ” Virus nuzzles their form underneath Jay’s arm, wrapping tendrils around it and all the way up to their paw.

Jay laughed, shifting their paw a bit to get a better look at the paper underneath. Their shadow cast onto it from the desk lamp.

“We need to get this done by tomorrow, hand it over to SHIELD so all the new kids are accounted for,” Jay said, Virus knew this already, their minds dancing together sharing their thoughts and feelings, but Jay had to say so to their partner.

Virus made a low grumbling noise in their head, Jay chuckled.

“Shh we need to be quiet.” they smiled, tilting their head to look behind their shoulder and wing to see Arsenic asleep in their container, the baby symbiote moved in a way that imitated breathing.

“ **If we go to sleep, we won’t worry about waking them** .” Virus said, tugging at their paw more to get Jay to leave.

Jay shook their head, smiling at their partner’s pleading face.

“As if they won’t sneak off after we go to bed?” Jay smiled, knowing how often Arsenic would sneak out just to see their best friend.

“ **They played with Bottles all day, we don’t have to worry.** ” Virus insisted.

Jay stifled a yawn, twitching their wings. “I think you underestimate our child.”

**Never.**

Jay continued writing, signing documents and cataloguing different Avengers. “Oh right, we need to talk to Flash tomorrow, Bottles needs to be examined again.”

**“Added to the list.”** Virus said,  **“now can we please go to bed?”**

Jay yawned yet again, this time not trying to hide it. “Our work here is done.” They leaned over and switched off the lamp, eyes quickly adjusting to the dark.

They got off their chair, stretching each limb to get rid of the soreness from sitting in it for hours.

Virus nudged Jay to keep moving.

“You’re so eager to get me into bed.” Jay pushed open their door, closing it behind them.

“ **Bed means cuddle time, and sleep.** ” Virus purred, resting their head on top of Jay’s. “ **Get to hold us.** ”

Jay purred, leaping onto the bed and laying down, stretching their wings out before tucking over them like a blanket.

Virus lifted up the covers, bringing it over their partner.

“Thank you, darling.” Jay held out a paw and Virus slithered underneath, expanding their mass so Jay could wrap their limbs around the symbiote.

Virus poked out their tongue, a grin on their face as they nuzzled Jay.

“ **Arsenic.** ” Virus said.

Jay twitched their ear, finally resting their head down on the mattress. “Our child.”

Virus continued purring, the volume getting a bit louder, the rumbling soothed Jay’s heartbeat.

“ **What is it that you earthlings do?** ” Virus asked.

Jay didn’t need to ask, they could feel every thought from their other, they closed their eyes and hummed.

“Have a child, a family?” They provided, remembering all the times the three of them did family things, family movie nights, cooking, going to the city together. “It’s rather ‘normal’ isn’t it?”

“ **I don’t think anything we do is normal.** ” Virus said. Jay half-heartedly nodded.

“My life hasn’t been normal ever since I grew these,” Jay said, shifting their wing a bit to emphasis.

Virus nuzzled close to Jay’s head, “ **And we wouldn’t have it any other way.** ”

“Good.” Jay opened their eyes once more, it was dark, but their partners' iridescent eyes shone back at them. The two of them grinned.

“ **And while normal is completely against us.** ” Virus continued, They wrapped their body around their partner in a hug.

“You want something more?” Jay asked grinning at the images Virus was sharing. “A little ceremony?”

Virus shook their head, “ **we have the entire Avengers facility and SHIELD, you’re underestimating us.** ”

“Okay, big.” Jay was grinning now.

“ **Heaps of chocolate.** ”

“A chocolate cake.”

“ **With Caramel.** ”

Jay hugged their partner closer, “Of course.”

“ **Music and lots of food.** ” The symbiote flashed their sharp teeth, Jay leaned closer and booped their partner.

Virus made a little face, poking out their tongue in embarrassment.

Jay shifted a bit and lifted up their head, looking at their tail. “And we might need something official.”

Virus purred again, more tendrils wrapping around Jay’s tail until a small ring formed in the middle, it was a nice deep purple with golden etched markings.

Jay grinned at that.

“It’s beautiful.”

“ **Good.** ”

“You know, we can’t do this legally,” Jay said, their face falling at the hard truth, “I don’t think someone can marry a symbiote.”

“ **We’re getting married, who cares what earth thinks.** ” Virus hissed.

Jay laughed, resting their head back down on the pillow and curling up tighter to their symbiote.


End file.
